


En Pointe

by Hungergamesgirl



Category: Dance Academy
Genre: F/M, Love, dance, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungergamesgirl/pseuds/Hungergamesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sammy never dies)<br/>Sammy's confused about his feelings one day he's all high and clamy for Abigal then the next Kat's the only person on his mind...One problem Kat doesn't know and he's denied telling her from first year when she asked, but in a moment of weakness it might all come out..</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Pointe

Sammy sighed and threw the rough edged stone into the river, it was his 56th. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that when he was bored and did something to correct that boredom, it became an obsession. The paper towel race did when he was seven, the writing did at 10 and dancing did at 11, all that time.  
So at first it didn’t bother him when he started to think about Kat as more than a friend, she was pretty and fun and it was just his hormones he thought. But after he’d broken up with Abigail, Kat was all he could think about, he’d found himself fanaticising about her and he’d nearly told her, if it hadn’t been for Abigail kissing him… He was so confused that he didn’t even know what to think, should he tell her? Or ignore his feelings, after all they’d gotten him in trouble before, why trust them now?  
He threw another stone in the river , and then checked his watch it was eleven 0'clock, he'd prob get in trouble for breaking curfew but he didn't really care he had to sort out his feelings first. He was just about to throw his 58th when he felt the bench sift and saw a flash of long blonde hair come right next to him...

Kat grinned and poked her tounge out at him while extending her hand and offering a cupcake, he smiled lightly but shook his head. Kat shrugged "suit yourself, but if I were you i'd eat it only three left and I actually saw Abigail starring it down, so was christain, and Ben though that'd be his third," she babbled. Sammy grinned and looked at her, then he felt a knot in his stomach, he'd noticed how blue her eyes got when she was excited and how fast she could speak, and how she could make a jest sound funny even to the person she was jesting about. "Damn it," he muttered aloud. Kat sifted on the bench to face him "damn what?" she questioned intrugied.  
Sammy frowned, "it was now or never," he thought, he opened his mouth "I like yo- yorkies" he chickened out, Kat laughed, "I love them and any calorie related thing that I can't eat, but guess what I can't eat it," she joked. Sammy smiled 'now or never' , he leaned in and kissed her and to his surprise she kissed him back... It was Sammy who pulled away first "kat I really lik-" he was cut off by the girl sitting next to him, " we should get back, if we get caught pass curfew we'll be hanged," she got up and started walking away , Sammy slowly upped and walked beside her "we'll talk later," he stated simply


End file.
